


The Reaper's Curse

by mneiai



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Halloween Skins AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: Jack didn’t know how long he slept, but knew it couldn’t be natural. Halloween Skins AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Was thinking up ideas yesterday for the Master/Slave prompt for Kinktober (which I, in fact, still have to post) and came up with this. I may expand on this, I’ve got a few ideas lol

Jack stumbled through the ruins of the castle, each step making his fear climb. This _was_ Adlersbrunn, it had to be, but…how long had Jack been trapped in his room, asleep? This wasn’t recent destruction, it was decades worth of neglect. Even the remains he found…they were picked clean of flesh, with clothing that rotted away in many areas.

He continued forward, something drawing him towards where the throne room should be. Inside, the dais and great chair remained, but sitting upon it…an unfamiliar being. Tensing, he reached for a weapon that he no longer had.

“Who are you? What is the meaning of this?”

The figure rose, gliding towards Jack, mist blooming around him. “I am now known as the Reaper. And I have waited a long time for you to awaken, Jack.”

He didn’t know this being, how did it know him? He backed up, attempting to keep space between them. “Stop,” it said, and he did immediately, unable to resist. His confusion was met with a chuckle. “My powers protected you, kept you safe and preserved. And all those years cocooned in it…you can’t resist me now, Jack.”

The words, the phrasing, it was familiar, but he still couldn’t quite place them. “Why? Why protect me? Why…why keep me asleep?”

Clawed hands cupped his cheek, caressing the skin. They were freezing cold and Jack shivered, but he couldn’t pull away.

“The King grew corrupt, no matter how you tried to interfere we were all suffering under him. He had to go.”

“…He’s dead?”

“Oh, yes, his death heralded the beginning of a new era. But one that, as much as I desired you to see, I knew you’d fight against. The Witch,” Jack sucked in a breath at the mention, “was kind enough to instruct me on the proper spells.”

The creature guided Jack towards the side of the room, where shields lay strewn among the bodies of fallen knights. He let go of Jack and picked one up, casually wiping the grime from its surface. Jack paid no attention, struck by the words once more.

“ _Gabriel_? But–you died.”

“And the Witch revived me, allowed me to learn more about the crimes the kingdom was committing. Gave me a _purpose_.” He turned the shield, a shining metal surface greeting Jack. “Gave me you, forevermore.”

Jack couldn’t resist looking, eyes widening at the sight–he was ghostly pale, with black patches around his eyes and–and they themselves were dark, too dark. Inhuman.

“No.”

Gabriel–if it WAS Gabriel–set the shield down and moved behind Jack, wrapping his arms around him. “Yes. Mine, in every way. We’ll never be separated again, Jack. No one will come between us.”

“You’ve made me your _slave_.”

Gabriel chuckled. Smoke started to encircle them, caressing Jack’s skin. “Only if you fight me, Jack. But everyone else you knew is dead or gone. Your allies didn’t even attempt to rescue you, when you fell under my curse.”

“You–you came to me, that night. I thought it was a dream. I mourned you too hard, was constantly distracted by thoughts of you, it….”

“Shh, I know. But now you do not have to mourn. Now we will always be together.”

Jack looked around again, gulping. If everyone was gone, if the town had fallen under the Witch’s evil…there would be no saving it on his own. Not like this. So maybe he could give in, just for now. He’d missed Gabriel so much, after all, he didn’t want to lose him again so soon.


End file.
